Cinderfella: A Teen Wolf Tale
by theatreguy
Summary: A Teen Wolf twist on the classic story of Cinderella. Sterek fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was 18 years old. He lived in a small town called Beacon Hills with his Stepmother Melissa and two stepbrothers Scott and Issac. Stiles' was a very loving person, always eager to help his stepfamily in whatever way possible. As Stiles peered out the window of his room, which was in the attic, and saw the glorious Hale Manshion.

"They are so lucky...the things I would do to just get to meet the governer's nephew...all the pictures make him look soooo hot!"

"STILES!"

And the day begins.

"STILES STILINSKIE, WHERE IS OUR BREAKFAST?!"

"Coming stepmother!"

Stiles hurried down the stairs into the kitchen of his home. He remembered better times here...when his father had first married Mellisa, they were all so loving. They went on family outings, he, Issac, and Scott had all hung out, he loved them. Well, he still loved them even though they all treated him like shit.

As he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, Scott and Issac came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Cindefella!" Scott said with a sneer. After his father passed away, and Stiles was stuck with all the chores to do, the boys thought it would be funny to call him Cinderfella.

"Hey Cinderfella, whats for breakfast?" Issac said, stealing a piece of bacon off of the plate.

"Guys, please get out of the kitchen. Im trying to cook, and yall are in the way." Stiles said, as nicely as he could

When his stepfamily had first started being bitches to him, he had gone off on them..but when that happened, Mellisa would lock him in his room with no food, tv, or video games. Of course, when that happened, he would pass the day by thinking of Derek Hale, the governors nephew. Oh, what he would do to that man...

Thats when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Stiles, the door." called Mellissa from the living room.

Stiles put the rest of the food on the plates, took off his apron, and went to answer the door.

"Good morning Stiles," said the postman "stepfamily still treating you like crap?"

"Oh, you know how it is around here Mr. Argent..." Stiles said, trying not to sound like he hated his life too much.

"Well, you stay out of trouble Stiles..I think your big break will come soon."

"Thanks Mr. Argent." Stiles said as he closed the door.

When he went back inside, he looked at the piece of mail that was on top of the pile. It was sealed in large envelop, the seal of the city (a wolf's head) was pressed into the bottom. Stiles quickly opened it, if it was from the Governers office, it could have been from Derek! When he opened it, the page on the inside reminded him of some kind of old movie he watched once. The parchment read:

"To Whom It May Concern,

As you all well know, my son Derek has been seeking someones hand in marriage. So in helping him with his endevours, I have decided to put on a dinner, and invite every eligable bachelor to my mansion this coming saturday at 7 o'clock for dinner and dancing. I hope everyone can make it! Its a masqurade, so wear the best mask you have!

Governor Hale"

"Cinderfella, what are you reading?" Scott asked, snatching the parchment from his hand.

Stiles couldnt even react, he was too stunned to move, to speak, to think. Derek Hale was looking for someone to marry? And all you had to do was be single, come to his party, and hope you get picked? He could do that!

"Oh. My. God! Mother, come look at this!" Scott and Issac yelled.

"What is it?" Mellisa asked, coming from the living area to the foyer of the home.

"Derek Hale is having a dinner for all the eligable bachelors! Hes trying to find a husband!" Scott said, the excitement in his voice making him sound like he was 14 agian.

"What am I going to wear?" Stiles thought outloud...maybe a little too loud.

"What makes you think you get to go Cinderfella?"

"Yea, what makes you think you stand a chance?"

"Boys...be nice to your brother. Stiles, you may go to the dinner," Mellissa said, "IF you finish all your chores on saturday."

"Oh stepmother, thank you so much!" Stiles said as he hurridly served breakfast to his stepfamily and ran upstairs to make a phone call.

When Stiles got upstairs, he grabbed his phone and hurridly dialed a number.

"Come on, pick up!" Stiles said impatiently to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Allison! Oh my gosh, guess what!" Stiles pratically yelled into the phone.

"Hey Stiles, what?"

"So you know how Ive had this crush on.."

"On Derek Hale? Yea, youve told me...a million times!" Allison said.

"No need for attitude." Stiles said, as Allison giggled on the other side.

"Well anyways, his uncle is puttin on a dinner for his benefit and all of the eligable bachelors in the city are invited!" Stiles said, giddy with excitement.

"Thats so exciting Stiles! Is your stepmom gonna let you go?" Allison asked.

"She said I could if I finished my chores on saturday! Your mom is a seamstress right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Do you think she could make me an outfit for the dinner? Its a masqurade!"

"Hold on, let me go ask..." Allison put the phone down. A few seconds later she picked up the phone "Yea! She said shed love to! She will have it ready by tomorrow night. I'll just bring it to you late so your stepfamily doesnt see it."

"Thanks Allison, you're the best!" Stiles hung up the phone, falling back onto his bed. Maybe his luck WAS finally turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

It was friday night, and Stiles was waiting on his bed patiently for Allison to come by and drop off his outfit for tomorrow. His phone starts ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Allison. Yea, I'm upstairs...Oh, youre here? Ok, be down in a minute."

Stiles hung up the phone and ran down the stairs as quiet as possible. When he got down stairs, he flung the door open and Allison was standing there with his outfit in a black bag.

"So, mom says it should fit you perfect. She has an eye for these sort of things." Allison said.

She slowly unzipped the bag and revealed the most beautiful suit Stiles had ever seen. It was a grey suit jacket and pants, a purple bow tie, and a purple and grey half-faced maqurade mask. He took it out and looked at it.

"Allison...Im speachless...this is absolutely amazing!"

He put the suit down and hugged her tight.

"My mom did it Stiles, not me..can you let me go?"

"Sorry!" Stiles looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Allison, this could be my chance to finally leave this place...leave the ghosts that still remain here and remind me of what could have been. Could be my chance to marry the guy of my dreams."

Allison looked at him deep in his eyes "Oh, come here ya big love bird!" and she grabbed him in a full hug. "Now, you cant let your stepfamily see this until right before you leave. They will be so surprised, they wont know what hit them!"

Stiles said his goodbyes to Allison and ran up stairs to bed. He had to get up early if he wanted to finish his chores on time.

Stiles rose early the next morning to start on his daily chores: Cleaning all the windows, vaccum, dust, clean the fire place, cook...knowing his luck, hed have a whole lot more to do. When he got downstairs, Melissa had already been waiting on him.

"Morning stepmother." he said as he went into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Stiles, Ive been thinking...today I want you to do your regular chores, and then I need you to mow, weedeat, trim the hedges, and tend the flowerbed."

"But its raining." Stiles tried to object.

Melissa just gave him a look.

Stiles couldnt believe it. Well it wasnt a complete surprise, he figured something like this would happen. But, he was determined to get to that dinner.

"Yes ma'am." he said, and went into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

When 6:15 rolled around, Stiles was finally done with everything his stepmother had asked him. He ran upstairs to get ready while they were all in seperate place getting ready as well. He waited until 6:45 to come down.

"Ok boys, the car is here. Lets go, we dont want to be late!" Melissa called to Scott and Issac.

"Wait! Im ready! Im coming!" Yelled Stiles as he ran down the stairs.

His stepfamily took one look at him and laughed.

"Oh yes Stiles, I forgot you were going." Melissa said as she smiled pleasantly at him. "Doesnt he look lovely boys? Ok, lets head out."

As they walked out to the door, they got halfway to the car and...Splash! Scott had tripped Stiles right into a puddle of mud, soaking him through.

"What the hell Scott?! Why would you do that?" Stiles yelled at him, pushing him.

"Why dont you shut up cinderfella!" Scott yelled back, punching Stiles right in the nose.

Issac tackled him to the ground and dragged him through the mud, cutting up Stiles' pants.

"Boys, boys...thats enough. Dont want to get your clothes dirty now do we? Oh Stiles, you're all muddy and cut up..Im sorry, but you just cannot go in public looking like that and, well, we simply dont have time for you to change..Im so sorry." Melissa said, with no tone of remorse at all. She simply gestured the boys into the car. "Oh, and while we're gone, make sure to clean the floors, they are sure to be filthy. Goodnight Stiles."

And with that, they were off.

Stiles looked down at himself, he was stunned in place. The one night that he thought all could have changed for him, was now gone in a flash. He couldnt fight back the tears any longer, hell, no one was there to even care if he cried. Stiles ran through the house to the backyard and fell on the fountain, streams of tears rolling down his face.

"Oh mother...I wish...oh I wish..."

"What is it that you wish exactly?" said a strange voice behind him.

Stiles turned around to see a very beautiful pale, strawberry blonde girl standing behind him.

"Wh..who are you? What are you doing at my house?" Stiles asked, slightly shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Oh Stiles, dont sound so shocked. Ive been a friend of your family for quit some time. My name is Lydia, and Im your fairy god...well lets just say Im here to help you with your wish." Lydia said.

He couldnt help but stare at her, she was so beautiful. She was wearing a short plaid skirt with a long sleeved blue shirt. He skin was so fair, she looked like an angel.

"Im sorry, but this isnt how the story goes at all...youre supposed to be old..." Stiles said, still staring at her without blinking.

Lydia gave him this look. Her lips persed and her eyes slanted. "I can go find you somebody older. Would you like that? How bout an old lady with dentures? Who smells like moth balls maybe?" Lydia said while twirling her hair.

"NO! You're fine! I mean...not fine...not to say you arent pretty its just Im..."

"Stiles, shut up." Lydia said, rolling her eyes. "Now listen, you want to go to this dinner, yes?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then go. Whats stopping you? Youre stepmother? Or those two meathead stepbrothers of yours...who, by the way, so arent cute."

"Its not that simple...If my stepmother saw me there, well lets just say Id be taking a living hell for it."

"Hmm...well it is a masqurade, right?"

"Yes...?" Stiles answered, still somewhat confused by her.

"You are so dumb sometimes. Ok, look, I can help you. Close your eyes and wish for your dream to come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes Stiles, its time your dreams, became reality."

Stiles closed his eye and stood there. Seconds felt like minutes and yet, nothing was happening.

"Ok Stiles, open your eyes and look at yourself."

Stiles looked in his reflextion in the water. What he saw bewildered him. He torn suit had been changed completely. He was now wearing black slack with a red suit. Attached to the back was his mask, it was in the form of a hood. When he put it on, his mask looked like that of a wolf. Long, black and red snout with long pointy ears.

"I look like...red riding hood. I like it. Its reminds me of the hoodie my mom gave me at our last christmas together. Oh Lydia, thank you so much!"

"Stiles, how do you expect to get there?" Lydia asked, with that tone in her voice.

She gestured towards the front yard. Waiting there with coachmen dressed like him, was a long black stretch hummer.

"Now, there is one thing I have to tell you Stiles."

"I know, be back by..."

"Shut up! Im supposed to say it! Gosh! Be back by midnight! Damn." Lydia said. As she rolled her eyes and vanished.

Stiles laughed, because thats all he could do. He just sat back in his seat and laughed, because his dreams were about to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Stiles pulled up to the Hale mansion, it was so much different up close than it was from far away. The detail in the achitecture, the beautiful red door, the huge window. When he arrived, the dinner was already underway. He had arrived about an hour late, so he figured the dancing would have begun by now. As he headed up the big staircase leading to the door, a large guard in all black asked him to pull his mask down. Stiles obliged, not wanting to cause a comotion.

When he arrived inside, he arrived in a small foyer of the mansion. On the walls were photos of the Hale family. Pictures of Derek with a man that wasnt the Governor.

"That must be his dad." Stiles thought to himself. "Wonder what happened to them."

"They died in a fire." Came a voice behind him. This wasnt just any voice, this was a soft, mature voice.

Stiles turned to see Governor Hale standing behind him.

"Oh, Sir, Im so sorry. I had no clue anyone was around." Stiles said, straightening his mask so he could see better.

"Interesting mask Mr. Stilinki, goes very well with the history of this city. Im guessing youre here for the dinner?"

"Yes sir," Stiles answered, "But how do you know my name?"

"Stiles, I am the Governor, its my duty to know everyones name here. But you Mr. Stilinski, you we have been watching for awhile. But that will all come in time, please, enjoy the party." Governor Hale turned and slowly walked out of the room.

Stiles stood there for a second, a little confused at what just happened. As he entered the banquet hall, there were tons of people. They were all dancing, laughing, picking at the finger foods. Thats when Stiles saw him. Across the room, leaning up against a wall, was Derek Hale. He was in a black suit with just a white bow tie. The white really popped against his tan skin. He was wearing a mask like the phantom of the opera, half faced, covering his nose.

"Holy. Shit." Is all Stiles could say. Derek was the vision of perfection. He had always been told that no one was perfect, but that had to be false. I mean, Derek was perfect. Thats when it happened. Derek looked up at Stiles. Their eyes met (at least he thought so, they both had masks on). Stiles quickly looked down, the flush of his cheeks made his face hot under his mask. Derek pushed off of the wall and started to walk toward him.

"Holy shit, holy shit, shit shit shit! Hes coming over here! Do I look ok?" Stiles said to himself while he quickly made adjustments.

When he looked up, he was face to face with the masked Derek Hale.

"Hey." Derek said, his voice was deep and musical. The type of voice that made Stiles melt.

"H...Hi." Stiles said, stumbling over the word.

"Would you like to dance?" Derek asked him.

"Uh huh." Stiles answered back, pratically falling into Dereks arms.

Derek led them out onto the dance floor. The song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

"Wow, never thought a song they put at the end of the Twilight Saga would be a popular song." Stiles remarked, his awkward joking made Derek laugh. Stiles just died. He couldnt believe how incredibly sexy his laugh was.

Derek took Stiles by the waist and pulled him in close. Dereks muscular arms wrapped around Stiles, him pressed up against Dereks smooth, muscular body made him weak at the knees. Derek felt the change in Stiles weight.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked, helping him stand back up.

"Yea, yea Im fine." Stiles said "Do you mind if we go sit down for a second?"

Derek took Stiles by the hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Not at all" he said, leading them upstairs and out onto a balcony. As they got outside, Derek led them to a bench where they sat down.

"So, tell me about the man behind the mask." Derek said as they sat down together.

"Well, theres not much to tell. Im live with my stepmother and stepbrothers on East Lyacon street. My parents are both gone. Dad died in a shoot out when he was the sheriff in Florida, my mom died from cancer when I was 14. After Dad's death, we moved here to Beacon Hills."

Derek looked down at Stiles. He noticed the tears that were swelling up in Stiles' eyes.

"Im sorry about your parents." Derek said as he took Stiles chin in his hand and pulled his face up to meet his eyes. Derek gently brushed the tears from Stiles' eyes. "What are you thinking? Are you thinking Im about to kiss you?"

Stiles looked deep into Dereks eyes. "More than you know."

As Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles, a sound from the bell tower at the town hall rang. Stiles was startled back into reaity. As he looked up at the clock, he realized it was midnight. He had eleven more strokes of the bell before he would completely be changed back into his tattered clothes.

Stiles jumped from his seat next to Derek. "Im sorry," he said frantically "Im sorry, but Ive got to go!"

The bell had now struck four times. Stiles was running through the mansion, down the stairs to the main party room, all the way to entrance hall.

"Wait!" Derek yelled behind him, "I dont even know your name!"

As Stiles was running down the stairs, he fell something fall out of his pocket.

*Shit, not now* Stiles thought to himself. As he turned around, he saw that his jeep keys had fallen out of his pockets. Stiles would have stopped and picked them up, his jeep was his baby, but for Derek to see him as what he really was, that was not an option. So, he kept running.

As Derek reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw something gold shimmer in the moonlight. He looked down and saw it was a key to a CJ-5 model 1976 Jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

*Stiles' POV*

Stiles ran home as fast as he could, his dinner suit had now turned back into the tattered purple suit Victoria Argent had made. Stiles stopped to catch his breath, when he did he heard a low menacing growl come from the shadows.

"Wh...who's there Stiles asked, backing up against the alley wall.

The only response he got was another low growl. Stiles thought about running, if it was a dog, he was pretty sure he could out run it. He pushed off from the wall and ran. He heard a high pitched howl.

"There aren't wolves in California!" Stiles thought to himself as he kept running. As he was running, he turned the corner to another alley, hoping that his zigzag patteren would throw the creature following him. The alley he took was a dead end, stopped between Dr. Morrell's Veteranarian Clinic, and Gonzales pharmacy. The creature approach him from the shadows, low on all fours, its red eyes glowing through the darkness.

*Derek's POV*

The party was now over, and Derek was pacing around the banquet hall, helping to pick up the trash.

"Why the hell would he run away?' Derek asked himself, 'I thought things were going well!"

One of the servents of the Hale mansion, Erica, approached Derek "Sir, what would you like me to do with the punch?"

"Throw it away!" Derek yelled, frustrated at himself. Erica flinched at Derek's sudden outburst.

"Oh, Erica, Im sorry...I didnt mean to yell at you. Just throw it out for me ok?" Derek said as Erica smiled at him and bowed out of the room.

"Where is my uncle?" Derek asked, "I want a search party sent out and this key put into every Jeep that fits this model. The jeep that starts, will be the one!"

"Sir, your father left about a half hour ago for town. Not really sure why though..." another servant said to Derek.

Derek looked up at the clock. The time was 12:31. Thirty minutes ago would put his uncle leaving at midnight...

"Oh no", he thought to himself, "Stiles!"

*Stiles' POV*

As the creature approached Stiles, he backed into the alley wall as much as possible to try and stay away from the monster.

"Stay back!" Stiles yelled at the creature, as he got his phone out hoping the screen would scare the beast away.

As the beast came closer to Stiles, Stiles closed his eyes, not wanting to see the thing that was about to rip him to shreds. That when he heard it, some loud growling, and a large thud followed by the sound of someone running away.

"Are you ok?" Came a voice from the shadows that Stiles recognized. A large, tan hand reached out for his smaller, paler hand. Stiles took it as the strong man pulled him to his feet.

"Derek? How'd you know where to find me?" Stiles asked Derek as Derek pulled him into his arms.

Derek looked down at Stiles and grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles melted into Dereks arms, the kiss was the best one he had ever had. Dereks soft lips pressed against his, the stubble of his cheek slightly scratching him, Dereks tongue as he licked stiles lips.

"We have some things we need to talk about Stiles...but you have to keep an open mind..." Derek said, pullin Stiles by the hand, leading him down the road.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked him.

"Just wait."

*This chapter is short...Im sorry. I was having writers block and tried to force my way through it. Please don't unfollow this story because of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think after reading! I love reviews! Thanks!:)*


End file.
